The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with recent demand for thinness and lightness of electronic devices, as well as improved performance, electronic devices have been required to have a significantly decreased size and various functions.
Among these electronic devices, in PCs, TVs, or the like, to which a differential transmission scheme of a low-speed signal is applied, a common mode filter (CMF) for removing common mode noise has been used.
In addition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor for a differential filter has been used in series and parallel with the common mode filter (CMF) as a filter for differential transmission.
However, since electronic devices perform various functions, the number of common mode filters (CMF) and multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased, and the number of other passive elements has also increased.
In this case, the component disposition area of electronic devices must be increased, which may limit miniaturization of electronic devices.
Therefore, research into technology for decreasing the component disposition area of electronic devices and manufacturing costs is still required.